Co-site or multipath interference signals can interfere with expected signals at on-board receivers on a platform. If there is a co-site or multipath interference problem on a platform, possible solutions include turning systems off, moving antennas and systems, or complete redesign. Existing methods for reducing co-site interference and multipath interference generally change structures of the platform. If the co-site or multipath interference signals are caught too late in a project development cycle, major structural redesigns may be necessary. In particular, redesign can add too much weight to a vehicle and make other major compromises in an air frame or a radio frequency (RF) system.
In addition, these methods can reduce performance and add a considerable amount of weight to the platforms that may already be pushing limits of available capacity, and limit locations where receivers can be mounted on the platforms. Existing methods can involve exhaustive analysis and complex routines, and not every problem in this area has a solution that can be effectively analyzed. For example, due to the highly complex nature of modern Anti-Submarine Warfare (ASW) intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) (ASW/ISR) platforms, not all possible scenarios can be analyzed effectively.